We Never Wanted It To Be This Way
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Gerard's best friend dies. So when a new kid joins his school, will he make friends with him, or will they be more than that?
1. But I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

_haii_

_Okay, here is my new frerard story, I hope you like it. Franks not even in the story yet LOL_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_xoxo_

* * *

Gerard POV

'No!' I screamed. She couldn't be dead! I wouldn't let her be dead.

'I'm so sorry, Gerard' My mum said solemnly.

'When's the...f-funeral?' I asked, staring at the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

'Tomorrow' My mum said, staring at me.

'When did she...?' I swallowed hard, unable to say the word.

'Six days ago' My mum replied, sighing a little.

'You've known for how long?' I asked, anger suddenly flowing through my body.

'Since she died. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you' She said, tears forming in her eyes.

'She was the only person that didn't mind me being...' I couldn't say it. It was what cause all the betaings. all the hate. I ran to the door, opened it and ran down the street to where Kayya lived, when she was alive...I knocked hard on the front door. I wanted fucking details. People can't just drop dead, can they? Yeah...but... The door opened, and Kayya's sister, Talia stood there, with a forced smile.

'Come in' She muttered. I did exactly that. It felt like half the house was missing.

'Umm... Hi' I whispered, sitting in the floor.

'Why are you sitting on the floor, Gerard?' Lauren, Kayya and Talia's mum, asked me. I covered my face with my hands.

'It reminds me of her. Everything does' I cried, my voice muffled by my hands.

'Talia. I don't think he knows what happened, no one's explained. Would you?' Lauren asked Talia. They knew I had no idea. Talia grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. She opened Kayya's bedroom door, and we walked in. She sat on Kayya's bed. I didn't I just stood there, tears still streaming down my face.

'She killed herself' Talia said. I felt faint. It was as if the whole house had collapsed and fallen on top of me.

'S-She WHAT?!' I asked, almost screaming.

'I'm sorry Gerard. She hung herself' Talia whispered. I always knew the sisters didn't get on well. I knew that Talia was forcing herself not to cry.

'No! I'm dreaming. I'm fucking dreaming, aren't I?' I screamed, staring into Talia's eyes. I couldn't face the fact that my best friend, the only person in my whole school that wasn't a homophobe, was dead.

'I'm really sorry. Here. Read this' Talia said, throwing me Kayya's diary. It also contained her suicide note. She apologised for leaving me. I laughed a little at the last line she wrote. Typical Kayya. She made a joke out of everything. I needed my only friend back.

That was the first Saturday I had spent without Kayya for 7 years, since we met. And I knew that there would be a lot more.


	2. You Saved Me From Them

_haii_

_second chapter. Gerard and Frank meet/_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

-2 days later-

Gerard POV

I stared nervously at the school gates. They seemed like monsters trying to swallow me. I got dirty looks from everyone. Derikk A.K.A. head jock, was talking woth his group of friends (or clone jocks, as i call them) Then, he noticed me and yelled at me.

'Hey faggot! Your friend is deady-weddy. Who's gonna save ya now, huh? You are gonna fucking die!' Derrik screamed. He ran towards me. I felt a pair of hands pull me back. a short kid ran in front of me.

'Piss off! Don't judge people! You're probably a fag yourself!' The short kid yelled. Derikk and the clone jocks ran off.

'Frank' The short kid said, holding out his hand/

'Gerard' I said, shaking his hand.

'Where's the principal's office?' Frank asked.

'You don't know?' I asked, wondering why he didn't know.

'No, I'm new here. It's my first day' He laughed.

'Oh...Then why did ya yell at Derikk?' I asked.

'I'm guessing you mean the homophobic twat? He's an asswipe. In fact, I'm kinda offended by what he said' Frank sighed. I stared at him. He was kinda cute.

'Why?' I asked.

'Oh...well...umm...You'll react like he did. You'll yell at me' He sighed.

'Woah...wait... what? I'm the most hated person in school. I'm probably the only open-minded person here...' I said, smiling a little.

'I-I can't...' Frank sighed.

'Okay. I'll guess...Are you gay?' I asked. It took me 10 seconds EXACTLY to figure that out after he said me he wouldn't tell me. He turned around and began to walk away.

'Yeah' He mumbled. I ran in front of him.

'Frankie, I'm cool with that. I am too. Hence why you had to scream at Derikk earlier. i don't know why you did that. Kayya does that...' I stopped, realising what I had said. I sat on the grass and cried. I felt the soft tears stream down my cheeks.

'Babe, what's wrong?' Frank asked, sitting beside me.

'My best friedn died just over a week ago. That's why they're taking the piss' I said, looking away.

'I'm so sorry, Gee' Frank said, sighing a little.

'It's okay. She woulda loved to have been your friend, I'm sure' I said, wiping the tears from my face.

'No. Everyone hates me' He sighed.

'I don't, Frankie. You're my friend' I said, smiling a little.

'Really?' He aske,d his voice full of surprise.

'Yeah, really' I smiled.


	3. Making Friends, Break ups and Beatings

_haii_

_sooo sorry i haven't been on here for like, ever! i've been writing stuff on Ficwad, so i haven;t ahd neough time to write stuff for here as well._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard's POV

I stood up and grabbed Frank's hand. I pulled him up.

'What?' he asked, confused.

'You needed to go see the principal, right?' I smiled, walking towards the school building with Frank following. I waited outside the office for a while. I listened to what they were saying.

'Well, I think you'll settle in just fine. That reminds me, one of our students died last week. So if you happen to see a Mr Way, the older Way, not the younger one, don't talk to him' I heard the principle say. Frank was being told NOT to talk to me? NO WAY!

'Okay. Oh and I have someone waiting outside for me. He's showing me around' Frank smiled.

'What's his name?' I heard the principal ask.

'Gerard' Frank replied. The office door opened. The principal stared at me and shook his head. He went to close the door, but I barged in.

'No, it's fine for Frankie to hang out with me! I need a friend right now. And he scared of the jocks earlier. It's the least I can do' I smiled.

'Okay. If you're sure, Mr Way' The principal said.

'I am' I said proudly.

'Okay. You have home room together, and all but one lesson today' The principal said. I stared at Frank. Wow, we were lucky.

-Last lesson-

The only one I didn't have with Frank. I had promised to meet him by the school gates after school. When I got there, he was already waiting.

'Gee!' Frank smiled, as I walked towards him.

'Can you come round my house?' I asked.

'Ummm... Okay' Frank replied, as we began to walk to my house. It wasn't far away, so it didn't take long to get there. I knocked on my front door.

'Hey, Mikes! You're home early!' I said, smiling at my brother as he opened the door. He was staring at the floor. He looked up. He had a bruise surrounding one of his eyes, and cuts and scratches covering his face.

'What happened?' Frank asked, peeping inside the door.

'My ex' he sighed.

'Alicia?' I asked. There was NO FUCKIN' WAY she would have ever doen this to him.

'No. Teara' He sighed.

'You guys broke up?' I asked, he nodded, tears in his eyes.

'Who's the new friend?' Mikey asked.

'Frankie. He was new today' I smiled. My mom walked in from the kitchen.

'Nice to meet you, Frankie!' She smiled. I saw Frank cower in fear, and then stop and smile. I womdered what was up....


End file.
